


Dark charm

by Irondragon4



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irondragon4/pseuds/Irondragon4
Summary: After finding a trainer unconscious in Circhester bay, he brings her back to Spikemuth and lets her stay for as long as she needs.How will things turn from there?
Relationships: Nezu | Piers/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Piers' pov

I stood at the gates of Spikemuth, watching the rain as it poured down heavily, the occasional clap of thunder. I puffed out a cloud of smoke from the cigarette that I was smoking. When I had finished, I flicked it to the ground and put it out with my boot. I was ready to go back to flat when something tugged on my boot, nearly toppling me over from the force.

I looked down at what had tugged on my boot. A Boltund. It realized that I'd noticed it and let go of my boot, running out into the rain slightly before turning back to me and barking. "What d'ya want from me?" I ask.

The Boltund runs back over to me and tries to tug on my boot again. It clearly wanted something. I let out a long sigh, walking out the entrance to Spikemuth and out into the rain which splashed on my face, droplets sliding down and smudging my makeup.

The Boltund ran down towards Circhester bay, turning back to see if I was following every so often. When the water's edge came into view I could see a group of Corviknights crowding around something. The Boltund ran forward, barking at the Corviknights and sparking with electricity.

They let out angered cries at the Boltund, attacking the Boltund who was trying to get back at them. I sent out Obstagoon and told him to use throat chop. A few more hits from Obstagoon and the Boltund sent the pack of Corviknights away.

I looked over to what they had been surrounding. A girl around my age was laying unconscious, almost completely engulfed by the icy water of the bay. I grabbed onto the back of her hoodie, using it to pull her fully to shore.

The Boltund nuzzled into the girl, giving her licks across the face to no avail. Just to the touch I could tell she was freezing. How long had she been in the water for. I returned Obstagoon to its Pokeball, clipping it onto my belt before doing my best to hoist this girl up in my arms.

I stumbled around slightly but otherwise, I did alright. I carried her back to my flat and brought her into my room. Marnie wasn't home and I had no idea where she'd gone. I removed all the soaked clothing from the girl, putting her into an oversized shirt and shorts that I had lying around.

I picked up her belt which had two broken holders on it. She must have lost two of her Pokemon. I didn't even bother drying my hair and instead just walked right out again, ignoring the wind that blew into my face.

I waded into the water right up to my waist, the tips of my hair dipping into the water and my body shaking from the cold water that surrounded my bare knees and soaking my clothes. I could barely see anything due to the dark clouds covering the moon. It was a pain to try and find anything.

I waded deeper until the water came up to my chest and still couldn't find anything. The Boltund was barking from the shore, pacing back and forth at the water's edge. I walked back onto the shore, looking down at the four pokeballs that were clipped onto her belt.

"Surely she'll have somethin' that'll help" I mutter to myself. I ignore the empty pokeball, that one would be the Boltund's ball. I unclip two of the pokeballs, letting the two Pokemon out. An Espeon and a Ponyta. I let the third Pokemon out. A Noivern.

The Noivern let out a loud screech directed towards me. I covered my ears until it finished. The Boltund barked at it to which the Noivern swished its tail but went quiet. I reached out a hand, placing it on the Noivern's muzzle. It looks at me with caution but doesn't attack.

"Yer trainer' safe but I need yer help findin' two of er pokeballs" I tell it, holding up the belt with the two broken holders. The Noivern looks at me for a second before it knocks me over with its wing. I fall forward but am stopped by the Noivern which moved so that I was now leaning over its wing and back.

It moves its wing up and now I'm lying over its back. I try to get off but the Noivern has over plans, taking off into the air without warning. My hands find the fur around its neck, gripping onto that and burying my face into it.

The Noivern lets out a screech and flew over the water, the rain still pouring down. The Noivern eventually dives down and lands on one of the iceberg's. I slip of its back and take a few seconds to recover. When I finally recover from the scare of that Pokemon taking off without warning, the Noivern is leaning into the water, tail swishing.

I stay still, not wanting to tilt the iceberg. The Noivern lifts its head, holding a pokeball in its jaws. I take it from its jaws before it knocks me back onto its back and takes off again. "Stop doin' that!" I yell, gripping its neck fur.

This time when it dives down towards the water, it flicks its tail, sending the pokeball into the air. I extend my arm out, grabbing the pokeball. The Noivern flies back to the shore and I fall off its back again, face first into the sand. I sit up, spitting up sand while shivering from how cold I was now. At least now I can head back to Spikemuth and warm up.


	2. Chapter 2

Piers' pov

I opened the door to my apartment. I'd returned the Noivern to its pokeball since I doubted that it would be easy to get it through the door. I had to cover the front of the pokeball so it couldn't get out and I could feel the ball shaking with it trying to get out.

I made sure the other three pokemon were in the apartment before closing the door. I placed the three pokeballs that were occupied on the old coffee table and within seconds of putting its pokeball, the Noivern was out. It let out another screech to which I covered my ears to try and avoid loosing my hearing.

When finished, it sniffed me again, nudging me with its muzzle while its tail brushed across the floor. It turned its head and started to look around the room, letting out quieter noises than its screeches from before. It started to explore the room, nudging into stuff. The other two pokeballs shook and an Umbreon and a Toxel came out.

The Umbreon shook its head, looking around. Its golden eyes fell on me and it let out a cry of aggression, pushing its body down to the ground. "I'm not a threat" I assure it. The Espeon comes over and licks its cheek while the Boltund barks at it, ears falling forward.

The Toxel looked around the room, nose twitching. Its eyes watered and it started crying out, head raised up to the roof. I pick it up but it doesn't seem to like it because it thrashes about, kicking its small legs about in an attempt to free itself.

Another scream from the Noivern followed by it grabbing onto the back of my jacket and attempting to hoist me up makes me drop the small pokemon. "Oh shit" I hiss. Just before it hit the ground, a colourful aura surrounded it and it was gently lowered to its feet.

I looked at the two psychic types, spotting the yellow fade from the Ponyta's mane and the green turn a darker shade again. The Noivern dropped me, lowering its head down to the Toxel. I got up and walked into the bedroom to check on the girl.

She was still unconscious but had turned onto her side and was sleeping somewhat peacefully in the blankets. I leaned forward and placed my hand on her forehead to check for any drop in temperature. She seemed to be fine for now.

A screech from the living room that nearly burst my eardrums caught my attention. It was from the living room and could only be the Noivern. I walked back into the living room where Marnie was stood in the hall that led there, the Noivern just partly blocking my view of her while letting out an Arceus tier screech once again.

I covered my ears before walking over. I removed one hand, risking my eardrum while tugging on its wing to get its attention. It turned to me, bright yellow eyes almost illuminated in the darkness as it stared at me. It broke its gaze and wandered away to another area of the room. I turned to Marnie.

"Where 'ave ya been?" I asked. "Out" she responded before her gaze locked on the Noivern. "Where'd ya get a Noivern?" she asked. "It ain't mine" I replied. She looked around the room, eyes trailing between all the over pokemon.

"Have ya got so desperate that yer stealin' Pokemon now?" she asks, bending down to pet the Umbreon who let out a happy chirp at the attention. "Didn't steal 'em. A trainer washed up on Circhester bay. Brought 'er back here" I explained.

"So you ain't stealin' Pokemon?" she asks. I sigh while Marnie rolls her eyes. Something falling to the ground caught both of our attention and we looked. The Noivern had knocked over a photo while pushing its muzzle around in a drawer, winged claw clutching onto one side of the old wood.

"Oi. Stop that" I told it. It turned around and let out another screech to which both of us covered our ears to block out the loud sound. The Noivern flapped its wings before being barked at by the Boltund. The two stared at each other before the Noivern curled up on the ground, wings held close to its body while its tail brushed across the floor.

"Never thought I'd see the day a Boltund tamed a Noivern" Marnie states, crossing her arms. I just stared at them. The Boltund barked one last time before turning to us and tilting its head. "Good..........Boltund?" I ask. It barks happily, small sparks fluttering off its fur before vanishing seconds later.

I extended one hand, walking closer. It nuzzled its head into my hand. "Piers?" Marnie asks. I turn to look at her. She was running her hand through the Ponyta's mane. "I think their hungry" she states. I look over the other three pokemon. The Eeveelutions were looking unhappy, ears pointed downward while the Toxel let out small cries, stomping its little feet on the ground.

I walked to the kitchen and looked for any pokemon food. I found some food in one cupboard. I poured it out into 6 bowls and brought the food out two at a time. All of them were cautious to eat the food at first but when they realized it was safe to eat, they quickly scarfed it down. "Guess they were" I sigh. The pokemon were mostly quiet after they had a meal. Some of them still fidgeted or even moved about the room but no loud screeching from the Noivern so that was better.

I settled down on the couch, pulling a thin blanket over myself and closing my eyes in an attempt to fall asleep. It took awhile but I eventually drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

???'s pov

Within seconds of opening my eyes, I was coughing. My lungs were burning like I'd been holding my breath for an absurdly long period of time. I stayed as still as possible while coughing as to not make it worse.

When the coughing was finished, I sat up. The first thing I noticed was the slightly baggy t-shirt and shorts that I was wearing instead of the hoodie and leggings that I swear I was wearing when I entered Route 9. I looked around the room I was in. I knew it wasn't mine instantly since I don't have a room. I have a tent.

I looked over minuet details in the room. The window had old ripped curtains, several claw marks at the bottom of the fabric. A mic stand and speaker was in one corner and pieces of paper scattered the floor. Cans of hairspray scattered across the desk in one corner of the room. 

As for the clothes, they smelled of hairspray and Zigzagoons. I pulled the covers back and tried to stand up only to collapse on the floor amongst the paper due to pain in my leg. I hissed at the pain reaching for my leg. It was horribly bruised and swollen. I groaned. That would be a pain to work with. Then it hit me. I didn't have any of my pokeballs on me.

I used the wall to help myself to my feet, shaking as I did so with the pain it caused in my leg. I limped towards the closed door, pulling it open. The room that I walked into was probably a living room judging by the worn down couches and old TV. I could hear someone snoring so it wasn't too hard to figure that they were on the couch asleep.

I shuffled forward slightly and that was something I regretted 2 seconds later because Avalee,-with her giant ears and amazing hearing- heard me. She sat up faster than I could say Dubwool and let out a loud screech of happiness that I was not prepared for in the slightest and nearly destroyed my hearing in the process.

I fell to the floor after choosing to cover my ears with my hands instead of keeping myself up against the wall. The person on the couch sat up, covering their ears in an attempt to block out the sound as well.

Avalee quietened down and rushed over, nuzzling her nose against me. "Hey there girl. Please don't do that again" I ask her. She releases a quiet chirp in response. "Seriously. That's like the ninth time you've done this" the person on the couch stated, pushing themselves up and checking their phone.

I froze up, staring at the person who was in the room with me. They turn to me, long monochromatic hair whipping into their face. I stared at them, probably looking like Deerling in lights. A guy although the hair could have told me otherwise. Very slim and lanky as well as tired and pale. The hair went down past his waist and basically looked like it belonged to a girl.

I bite my lip, turning my gaze down to the floor instead of on him. "When did ya wake up?" he asks. "A couple m-minutes ago" I mumble, squeezing my wrist. "How long-" I start but cut myself off. Instead I occupy my mind by running one hand over Avalee's muzzle. "Two days. Since its 'round eight now, this is the third day" he explains, looking back down at his Rotom phone. With all the noise that Avalee had made, she'd woken up any other pokemon in the room.

I was quickly bombarded by my entire team who were happy to see me again. Rex was right on top of me, showering my face in loving licks. I pet his head in an attempt to get free from the licks. He pauses in his licks before sitting down on the ground with a thump, spiked tail brushing across the floor.

The guy walks forward and I cover my head in an attempt to protect myself. Rex nuzzles into my hand, small sparks licking at the skin. My arm is pushed down and I'm face to face with the guy. He offers me a hand. I hesitate, just staring at it before taking it. "I'm Piers" he mumbles, pulling me up to my feet. I fall forward, pain shooting through my leg. Piers caught me, stumbling back into the couch when he did so. I stared forward, feeling completely embarrassed by that.

"Are you alright?" he asks. I bite my lip again. He helps me to the couch and lets me sit on it. He sits down next to me, tips of hair b rushing against my arm. I turn away, now facing Oran who was sniffing my face, two tipped tail curling around his paws. I placed one hand on his head, rubbing between his ears. He leaned into it, eyes closed and gem glowing ever so slightly.

I looked back over to Piers who was looking at my ankle. "Yer gonna need a doctor or someone. That looks nasty" he points out. He then looks up to me. "D'ya have a name?"

"Willow" I mumble, looking at my feet. "I'll help ya to a doctor's office. Get that injury treated" he explains. I give a small nod, looking over to Oran again who tilts his head and twitches his ears. I give him a small smile and he straightens his head again before jumping down and going over to the rest of my team.


	4. Chapter 4

Piers' pov

The center was pretty packed when we entered but that shouldn't be much of a surprise. People get into fights with others in Spikemuth practically all the time. I help Willow over to an unoccupied seat and let her sit down. Once she's sat down, I walk over to the reception desk.

The receptionist looks up. "Oh, Piers. How can we help you? Is it your pokemon again?" she asks. I shake my head. "I've got someone with me who's hurt their leg pretty bad" I explain, gesturing over to Willow. "Alright, I'll let someone know. You'll be called in when we're ready, in the meantime, ask her to fill out this form" she explains, handing me a clipboard. I look over the form as I walk back over to the seat where Willow is.

I take the pen and start to fill out the information that I know about which was most of the sheet. I hand over the form to her. She looks at it with a confused look. "You need to fill out what's empty" I explain. She takes the pen and fills it out. When done, I hand the form back in and go to sit back down with her.

After a couple hours of waiting, Willow's name is called. I help her up, letting her support her weight on me and follow the doctor. I set Willow down in one of the chairs that is in the doctor's office.

"So Willow was it" she asks, smiling at Willow. She quickly nods instead of replying. The doctor bends down and starts examining Willow's injured leg. She gets up, beckoning Willow to come with her to get an X-ray. I wait in her office, staring down at my boots.

When Willow returned, she had a cast on her injured leg and was supporting herself on a crutch. "The doctor excused us, saying that all she needed to do was rest.

"So ya got anywhere to stay? I can call a Corvikcab for ya or somethin" I offer. "N-no its fine. I-I'll just get my phone from my bag a-and call someone" she explains. I stop walking. She turns to look at me. "A bag?" I ask. She nods slowly. "Ya didn have a bag with ya" I explain.

"W-what?" she stutters in disbelief. "I found ya and yer pokemon. Nothin' else" I explain. "Oh" she mumbles. "Is it important?" I ask. She starts fiddling with her hands. "Well..... um..... Its not so much the bag............Its more the contents of the b-bag" she whispers, looking at her feet.

"Well..... you should get some rest, maybe it'll show up again at some point" I offer. "I guess" she mumbles, starting to walk again.


	5. Chapter 5

Willow's pov

Piers opened the door to his house, letting me in. I nervously smiled before limping through the door. A girl around the age of 10 or 11 looks up from the couch. She looks at me while I stand awkwardly, looking down at my feet.   
"Is this the girl ya saved?" she asks, looking at Piers. My gaze falls to the small Pokemon in her lap. I tense slightly at the sight. Rex rubs against my legs, causing small sparks from the friction.   
"Hey buddy" I whisper nervously, keeping a close eye on the Morpeko. So long as it stays over there then I'll be good. Piers walks into an open ended room which I guess is the kitchen.   
"Had anythin' to eat yet?" he asks.   
"I had a bowl of cereal a couple hours ago" she replies. She then turns back to me.   
"So who are you anyway?" she asks. I shuffle my good leg and bite my lip, gaze going anywhere but meeting hers. Candy prances over, hooves clopping on the floor as she moved. I looked around for Avalee, it wasn't like her to not come great me happily.   
"If your looking for your Noivern, its in its pokeball. It wouldn't calm down and kept nearly breaking stuff" she explained. I sheepishly smiled.  
"S-sorry. Avalee is pretty............ um...... overwhelming at times to others" I mumble, fiddling with the sleeve of the shirt I was wearing. She got up, picking up the dusk ball. The Morpeko ran over to me and I tensed more, doing my best to back up only to fall on the floor, crutch banging against the ground.   
"What happened? Are any of ya hurt?" Piers asks, walking out of the kitchen. He offers me a hand to help me get to my feet which I take, smiling sheepishly at what had happened.  
"Sorry. C-could you just keep your pokemon a-away from me please" I asked, looking down at the floor. Piers picked up the Morpeko, putting it on the couch while the girl handed me back Avalee's pokeball which was shaking now. I let her out of her ball and was instantly tackled. Avalee was now pressing her face against me and sniffing me.   
"Avalee. You're too big to be doing this now" I object, trying to get her to stop. She doesn't move, still sniffing me while Rex barks to try and get Avalee to move. I whistle at a high tone to which she backs up, understanding what I wanted.   
"Yer Noivern loves doing that, doesn' it" Piers points out. I sit up, brushing dust of the clothes I was wearing. I look over at Carey and Oran who are sat together. Piers looks over too.   
"Ya must have a strong bond with your pokemon to have an Espeon and an Umbreon" he points out.   
"Actually, I didn't evolve Carey" I object quietly, still sitting on the floor. "Ya didn't. Then who did?" the girl asks.   
"My brother" I mumble, looking at the floor.   
"Then why do ya have him?" she asks again, raising an eyebrow. I grip at the sleeve of the shirt.   
"I..... I don't want to talk about it" I mumble, looking over at Rex who is sitting down, ears dropping and muzzle tilted down. I pet his head, letting him know it was alright. Carey climbed into my lap, curling up and closing her eyes, the rings on her body glowing faintly. I stroked her head. Guess I'm not moving anytime soon. Piers said something to the girl that I didn't quite catch before returning to the kitchen. I didn't ask about it, already pretty shaken with all the communication I've done this morning. I just continued to pet Carey while the rest of my team settled around me.


	6. Chapter 6

Piers' pov

I stepped out of the apartment, pulling out my phone and scowling through my contacts. I needed a pokemon that could search the water. So Raihan and Nessa would be good options. I send both a quick text and pocket my phone again, walking to the edge of Spikemuth and pulling out a cigarette, lighting it. My phone buzzes and I pull it out. Raihan had responded. Of course he did. He's always quick to respond. Nessa replied a few minutes later. I stomped out the remains of my cigarette and walked out, waiting for the two. Raihan arrived first, bending over slightly to take a breath.   
"How are ya out of breath? Its like 5 minutes from Hammerlocke" I snort.   
"Hey, for your information, I ran really fast since you rarely ask for help" he objects, standing to his full height. Nessa arrives about 5 minutes later in a Corvikcab. She jumps out, paying for the ride and walking over.   
"So what's going on?" she asks.   
"I need yer pokemon to search Circhester Bay..... I lost somethin' in the water" I explain.   
"Oh. You should have said that in the first place. The way you phrased your message, I thought Spikemuth was on fire or something" Raihan laughed. I punched his arm.   
"Oh come on. That was a good one"   
"Let's just go" I sigh, walking to the water's edge. Raihan releases his Flygon while Nessa releases a Gyrados.   
"So what are we looking for?"   
"A bag"   
"Just a bag?"   
"Yeah" Both shrug and send their pokemon to search the waters while the three of us wait.   
"Piers? What are ya doin'?" Marnie asks. I turn to her.   
"I thought ya were in the house"   
"I was but the Noivern was bein' loud again" she objects, crossing her arms.   
"Noivern? When did you get a Noivern?" Nessa asks.   
"It ain't mine"   
"Well I want to meet this Noivern. Maybe I can teach it some manners" Raihan jokes.   
"I don't know who's louder. You or the Noivern" I snort. He gives me an offended look, placing one hand over his chest. The Gyrados resurfaces, dropping something on the ground. I walk over, finding a name tag but its been badly smudged from all the water.   
"We'll have to ask er'"   
"Oh, so there's a her now? Who's this mysterious person?" Raihan teases, raising his eyebrows. I shove him away by his face before lifting up the bag which was pretty heavy although it could be due water. I carry the bag back to the apartment, having three on my tail. I push the door open and place the bag down.   
"This yers?" I ask.   
"Oh my Arceus. Where did you find it?" she asks, kneeling down next to the bag and rummaging inside. She pulls out an old poke ball which her Umbreon nuzzles.   
"It's empty. No Corvix inside" she explains, petting the eeveelution who's ears dropped. Raihan and Nessa enter after Marnie, the former ducking down to avoid hitting his head on the door frame"  
"So this is the girl you were talking about" he teases although Willow doesn't seem phased since she's pulling stuff out of her bag and checking it. She pulls out a flute and checks it.   
"Dammit. That was my best one as well" she sighs, throwing it to the side, some water dribbling out.   
"You play music?" Nessa asks. She looks up.   
"I guess" she Mumbles, reaching into the bag.   
"Shit. My music" she curses, pulling out a handful of sheets, all with bleeding ink running down the pages. She reaches into her bag and pulls out her phone which sparks when she tries to turn it on.   
"I might need to borrow someone's phone" she sighs. Raihan hands her his and she types something in before placing the phone to her ear.   
"Hey there Canter. Its me..... Yeah I'm fine. I just wanted to know if I handed you any copies of my latest music.... Oh, well it may have gotten slightly wet....... Okay its soaked...... I chose to cycle over Circhester Bay instead of fly on Avalee.... It was really stormy and I didn't want her to get struck by lightning. I wasn't expecting a wave..... Where am I? Ummm..... That's a good question" she looks at us, silently asking where she was. Nessa pulls out her phone, showing the map.   
"I'm in Spikemuth..... Yeah it would be really helpful if you could do that.... Yeah. Alright see you soon" She hangs up, handing the phone back to Raihan.   
"Thanks for the help. My friends will be here soon so I should probably get ready to go" she explains  
"I'll help you outside" I offer. She nods. Raihan turns to us.   
"Dammit and I was hoping that I would have more time to see this Noivern you have"  
"She's over there" Willow Mumbles, returning her pokemon to their poke balls other than her Noivern and Boltund. After Raihan spends about 5 minutes with the Noivern she is returned to her ball.   
"Do you know where my belt is?" she asks.   
"Oh, here I got this for ya. Its an older one of mine but yer one got broken so it'll do" I explain, handing her the belt which had the holders dangling down around the belt. She clips the belt on and puts her poke balls on it. I pick up her bag after she's put everything in it and we leave the house. We get outside when another Corvikcab lands. Someone quickly gets out and embraces Willow.  
"Never do that again... What happened to you?"   
"I nearly drowned but Piers here saved me" she explains, gesturing to me. He turns to me and begins to shake my hand.  
"Thank you. I appreciate the help" he smiles, nodding his head.   
"Yeah sure whatever" I grumble. He helps Willow into the Corvikcab and I turn around, heading back inside. This was now done with and I could just rest.


End file.
